Eternity Love
by Kahhh
Summary: História baseada em fatos reais   Nunca deixe de dizer a pessoa amada o quanto a ama, pois um dia pode ser tarde demais. Foi isso que aconteceu com Sakura, que agora se arrepende de não ter dito tais palavras. Sinta, reflita, emocione-se.


**SINOPSE:**(baseada em fatos reais)

Nunca deixe de dizer a pessoa amada o quanto a ama, pois um dia pode ser tarde demais. Foi isso que aconteceu com Sakura, que agora se arrepende de não ter dito tais palavras. Sinta, reflita, emocione-se com essa história.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>ETERNITY LOVE!<strong>

* * *

><p>Pássaros voavam felizes por entre folhas e galhos em Konoha. O sol estava se pondo devagar, despedindo-se de olhos atentos e maravilhados que admiravam sua partida em meio ás montanhas.<p>

Sakura sorriu encantada, de como aquele dia fora belo, esplendido. Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim; a felicidade reinava em sua alma, acalmando seu coração. Ela tinha vontade de gritar, de correr até aquelas águas majestosas e cristalinas, cujas ondas se quebravam com ternura nas rochas em conjunto com a areia branquinha da praia.

Fechou os olhos respirando fundo, sentindo a brisa suave e gélida tocar seu rosto arrepiando-lhe a pele. Tudo ali era lindo, tudo era perfeito diante de seus olhos. Amor. Palavra pequena com um grande significado, e que agora dominava seu coração que fora conquistado por alguém que nunca imaginara, um dia, se apaixonar.

"_Gaara"_

Pôs a mão no coração e um sorriso bobo surgiu em seus lábios. Apesar de ser o último dia que iria vê-lo, não se sentia triste. Pelo contrário, sentia-se feliz, pois sabia que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro era maior que a dor da saudade. E que ambos superariam a distância, com o pensamento vagando um no outro, deixando-os mais próximos.

- Sakura.

A rosada virou-se e seus olhos brilharam ao ver o ruivo se aproximar dela com passos leves e calmos. O coração bateu acelerado e uma felicidade inexplicável a dominou, fazendo com que corresse e abraçasse Gaara com força, sentindo seu corpo sendo girado no ar para só assim, ser envolvido por braços masculinos.

Sakura fechou os olhos apreciando aquele calor, aquele abraço, aquele aroma suave que vinha de suas vestes e a pele macia de seu pescoço; seu perfume era tão doce quanto sua voz.

Quebraram o abraço. Sakura olhou para ele e pousou a mão em sua face, acariciando com delicadeza. Desceu o polegar até seus lábios, tão tentadores.

- Que bom que veio – Aproximou-se mais quebrado o pequeno espaço que havia entre eles, encostando sua testa na dele.

– Vim me despedir Sakura. Sei que não vai poder me ver amanhã por causa do seu trabalho – Declarou, afastando uma mecha rosada invasora de seus olhos, colocando-a por trás da orelha, aqueles olhos que eram tão verdes quanto a floresta que predominava o lugar.

Sem mais rodeios, beijou-o como nunca havia beijado antes, abrindo a boca para melhor exploração de seus lábios. Colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço colando seus corpos.

Separaram o beijo e se abraçaram, aproveitando o momento.

Uma lágrima surgiu nos olhos de Sakura. Ela não queria que o ruivo partisse, tinha um sentimento muito forte por ele e ficar longe de seu amor era uma tortura. Gaara percebeu sua expressão triste, e com o polegar, secou uma pequena gota de lágrima que insistiu em descer, evitando porém que molhasse a face alva e macia.

- Eu vou Sakura, mas volto, prometo - A despedida era mesmo dolorosa, ele nem partira ainda e já estava sentindo saudade.

- Gaara, eu... – As palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta, não estava conseguindo dizê-las. Queria muito, mas muito revelar seus sentimentos, mas sua timidez era mais forte.

Gaara sorriu e abraçou-a delicadamente, afundando seu rosto nos cabelos sedosos com aroma de cerejeira. Palavras, não era o momento de expressá-las, bastava-se somente o calor um do outro e o bater dos corações que era ouvido por ambos.

- Eu te amo, Sakura – A kunoichi tremeu com a revelação, parecia que ia enfartar com tamanha a velocidade que batia seu coração. Engoliu em seco e odiou-se por não conseguir dizer o mesmo. Ela o amava, mas queria que ele ouvisse isso dela.

Lágrimas desceram sorrateiras ao vê-lo quebrar o abraço e se afastar. Seu amor estava partindo, mas não para sempre, essa palavra não existia entre eles, haveriam de se encontrar novamente, e ela esperaria ansiosa por esse dia.

Os dois se comunicavam através de cartas, Sakura sempre recebia os pergaminhos de Shizune. Ela lia e respondia com todo o carinho e ternura. No entanto, Sakura agora respondia as cartas de Gaara rapidamente, pois Konoha estava com uma epidemia terrível de virose, pelo qual só médicos especialistas eram capazes de curar.

Um dia, Sakura foi surpreendida por Tsunade no hopital, perguntando se ela não aceitaria uma missão em Suna. Sakura ficou radiante de felicidade, finalmente iria rever seu amor, mas ao olhar para as crianças que estavam doentes, deitadas na cama, com um olhar triste implorando por ajuda, recusou a missão. Gaara entenderia sua atitude, já que ali necessitavam dela.

Foi assim durante três meses, comunicando-se por cartas. E Sakura ainda estava atolada de serviço no hospital, recusando missões, inclusive mais uma em Suna, pelo mesmo motivo.

Tsunade resolveu dar um basta nisso, sua aprendiz estava deixando de viver por causa de seu trabalho intenso, recusando até de rever Gaara, o homem que ela tanto ama. Encontrou-a sentada na fresta da janela, observando a Lua que refletia seu esplendor naquela noite serena.

- A partir de hoje, eu cuido do hospital, você vai partir em uma missão em Suna, não recuse, porque é uma ordem!

Os orbes esmeralda se arregalaram, não estava acreditando que sua shinshou ia tomar seu lugar no hospital para que ela pudesse rever Gaara. Correu até a mulher e a abraçou, feliz por sua atitude.

Rapidamente, resolveu mandar-lhe uma carta avisando sobre sua viagem para Suna.

"_Não vejo a hora de senti-lo novamente; seu abraço, seu beijo, ouvir sua voz"_

Lindas palavras que colocou no final da carta

" _E que eu eu.."_

Parou. Resolveu não colocar, ia dizer que o amava pessoalmente. Enrolou o papel e guardou na gaveta da cômoda, na manhã seguinte iria correr para o correio e enviar a carta.

Sakura não conseguia dormir, o sono parecia ignorá-la, culpa de sua ansiedade, estava louca para rever seu amado, matar a saudade. Por muito insistir em manter os olhos fechados, finalmente, caiu no sono.

Acordou com batidas insistentes na porta, levantou-se ainda cansada e caminhou até a porta. Após abri-la, deparou-se com Shizune, ofegante, pedindo para que ela se vestisse rapidamente e ir até o prédio Hokage, que Tsunade queria conversar com ela. Sakura congelou, será que Tsunade iria cancelar sua missão? Tinha vontade chorar só de pensar na hipótese.

Vestiu-se e caminhou até a cômoda, pegou a carta e saiu ás pressas.

Durante sua caminhada, achou tudo muito estranho; o vento, o céu, o cantar dos pássaros, o Sol não iluminava com aquele esplendor, o clima do lugar era diferente, difícil de explicar, mas deixava seu coração apertado. O dia de fato amanhecera com baixa estima.

Chegando ao escritório, Shizune segurou seu braço e pediu para que Sakura se sentasse e lhe ofereceu um copo de água, que a ninja recusou, dizendo que não tinha sede. Mas Shizune insistiu até que ela aceitou, porém não quis se sentar, pois a reação atípica da mulher estava deixando a jovem nervosa. Não estava entendo nada, o porquê de tudo aquilo.

Olhou para a porta após ouvir passos e seus olhos se encontraram com orbes cor de mel. Naquele momento, sentiu uma dor forte no peito, uma vontade absurda de chorar envolveu-lhe a alma. Segurou-se o máximo, confusa com tais sentimentos.

- Sakura... – Ela notou lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos – Gaara, ele... - Tudo ficou branco. Pernas? Parecia que não as possuía mais, não as sentia. Sua visão? Sumiu. Não conseguia enxergar nada a sua frente, a sua volta, após ouvir tal palavra:... - Morreu.

Seu mundo acabou por ali. Parecia que estava afundando num poço de dor, sofrimento, desespero, porque esses sentimentos se apossaram dela. Sentiu-se cair, levemente, sendo segurada por braços femininos.

- Sakura... - Ouviu os gritos de Tsunade, mas tão distantes. Sua mente estava totalmente nublada e lágrimas caiam. Ela gritou, gritou para que acreditasse em suas próprias palavras _"Mentira, isso não pode ser!"_Mas a realidade era outra, Gaara se fora, para sempre.

- Co-mo isso aco-conteceu? - Perguntou com a voz totalmente falhada. Sakura estava tonta, nauseada, sentia seus órgãos falecendo, principalmente seu coração, que já estava morto. Apertou o papel por entre seus dedos, o grande dia não chegou; onde ia dizer a Gaara o quanto o amava, dia tão esperado.

- Gaara tinha uma reunião marcada com membros do Pais da Pedra, mas no fundo, era uma armadilha. Pelo que ficamos sabendo, foi tudo muito rápido, nem deu tempo de Gaara se defender. Nem a sua areia ágil foi capaz de impedir o ataque, eu sinto muito Sakura.

Sakura ajoelhou-se no chão, sua dor era tão grande que o ar recusava-se a permanecer em seus pulmões, deixando sua respiração densa, o corpo todo tremia.

Sentiu um abraço envolver-lhe, mas afastou-se do afeto, levantando-se do chão mesmo que cambaleando indo de encontro a saída.

- Sakura...! – Tsunade segurou no braço da jovem, impedindo-a de prosseguir seu caminho.

- Eu preciso vê-lo, solte meu braço! – Gritou desesperadamente.

- Não vai dar tempo Sakura, são três dias de viagem, espere mais um pouco, por favor – Puxou seu braço com força ocasionando sua escapatória e correu, ignorando os gritos de sua shinsou.

Corria desesperada pelas ruas de Konoha, não queria saber de mais nada, apenas vê-lo, encontrá-lo novamente, dizer a ele o que tanto queria, que o amava, que não viveria sem ele, acreditando que tudo era um pesadelo, que ia acordar e ter a certeza de que seu amor estava vivo.

Passou pelos portões de Konoha ignorando os guardas que faziam a vigilância, principalmente seus apelos, que entraram por um ouvido e saíram pelo outro.

Nunca havia sentido tamanha dor, seu coração parecia parar de bater. As pernas estavam trêmulas e sua mente vazia. Não importava a distancia, a sede, a fome, o cansaço, ela ia chegar a Suna o mais rápido possível.

Foram dois dias de angustia, desespero, ignorando a fraqueza de seu corpo que implorava por descanso, seus olhos estavam pesados por conta do sono, sua garganta estava seca e o estomago doía. Ignorava tudo, só pra ver seu amor, agora, pela ultima vez.

O coração se acalentou um pouco após ver o deserto, mas a dor em seu âmago aumentou, pois não iria ver Gaara como sempre o vira. Sorrindo, olhos brilhantes que a encaravam com ternura, chamando seu nome com doçura, abraçando-a e dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Chorou, desesperadamente, por nunca mais poder ver essa cena novamente.

Após ver os muros de Suna, correu diretamente para o cemitério. Nunca imaginou que seu encontro ia ser dessa maneira, ao invés de se deparar com sua face angelical e feliz, iria apenas se deparar com um túmulo de concreto, nada mais.

Chegando ao cemitério, não havia mais ninguém, estava tudo deserto. Ao longe, avistou o túmulo onde os líderes eram enterrados. Pôs a mão no coração e caminhou a passos lentos. A cada passo dado sua angustia aumentava, seu pranto era descontrolado, suas pernas fraquejavam, seu corpo tremia absurdamente.

Parou... A lápide com nome de seu amado a fez ajoelhar-se no chão e abraçar aquele túmulo de concreto, chorando desesperadamente.

"_Não vejo a hora de senti-lo novamente; seu abraço, seu beijo, ouvir sua voz"_

O que não acontecera, e nunca iria acontecer. O destino tirou seu bem mais precioso.

"_E que eu..."_

- Te amo Gaara, muito!

Apertou mais o abraço no túmulo, sabendo que ele agora conhecia seus sentimentos, que o amava. Sentiu-se uma tola, uma idiota, por ter recusado as missões, por ter ignorado as oportunidades. Agora ele se fora, e suas palavras foram ditas assim, levadas pelo vento até ele.

Pegou a carta de seu bolso e colocou em cima da lápide, a tão sonhada noticia foi entregue ao seu amado e permaneceria com ele para sempre.

Sentou-se no chão, com a visão turva por causa das lágrimas. Dentro dela, não havia mais aquela vontade de viver, pois achava que sua vida não tinha mais sentido sem ele.

Tentou se recompor, afastando tais pensamentos ruins. Gaara com certeza não ia querer vê-la assim tão deprimida, mas era impossível manter-se forte naquela situação, fora pega desprevenida, demoraria a superar a morte dele.

Levantou-se e secou as lágrimas de seus olhos, ficou observando aquela lápide, despedindo-se por pensamento, o lugar era tão calmo e silencioso.

Fechou os olhos e virou-se para prosseguir seu caminho com passos leves, sem rumo, sem destino. Olhou para trás, a carta ainda permanecia em cima do túmulo; pequenas linhas que descreviam seus sentimentos, sua felicidade e seu amor. Suspirou um ar profundo e continuou sua caminhada, sabendo que jamais iria esquecê-lo, tendo que conviver com a dor. Mas a kunoichi era forte e iria superar, pois não estava sozinha naquele mudo cruel. Tinha amigos para ajudá-la a esquecer o ocorrido. Mas Gaara permaneceria para sempre em seu coração e mente, pois o amor que existia entre eles era eterno.

* * *

><p><strong>**** FIM! ****<strong>

* * *

><p>Não sei se a fic ficou boa, escrevi ela num momento difícil que estava passando, mas graças a Deus tudo se resolveu. O final ficou horrível eu sei, mas fiz de tudo pra fazer um bem melhor mas não deu.<p>

Bom, essa história se baseia na minha vizinha, que infelizmente perdeu seu amor em um acidente de carro, então se você ama alguém, não perca tempo em dizer, pois um dia pode ser tarde. Diga a ela que a ama, não custa nada ^^  
>Se você gostou da história, que tal uma review, ajuda muito na hora de escrever, principalmente uma de ano novo que está bem complicada.<br>Kissuss amoresss, amo vocês! Viu, eu disse ^^


End file.
